She's Real
by spaceman-earthgirl
Summary: She couldn't wait, she had to tell him, even if it was 3 o'clock in the morning. Caskett.
1. Chapter 1

This just sort of happened accidentally.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle or the characters.**

* * *

><p>Castle woke with a start to the sound of his phone ringing.<p>

"Beckett?" he answered, after seeing her name on the caller ID and had answered the phone. He really hoped they didn't have a case, it was 3am and he'd really like a bit more sleep.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" replied Beckett, but she knew she'd woken him, it was 3am after all, she just really needed to talk to him and this couldn't wait.

"It's fine, do we have a case?" asked Castle, already trying the find the motivation to get out of bed.

Beckett paused before replying, "No."

"Is everything okay?" Now he was confused, why would she be calling him so late (or so early) if they didn't have a case?

"Everything is fine, sort of. Can we talk?" She couldn't chicken out now, she was ready to do this.

"We are talking," replied Castle, laughing slightly, still only half conscious.

"Castle," answered Beckett in a disapproving tone, but she couldn't help but think about how cute he sounded so sleepy like this.

"Fine, sorry, what do you want to talk about?" asked Castle, finally finding the energy to sit up in bed.

"I mean can we talk in person?"

"Okay then," Castle answered, wondering what was so important that she wanted him to go meet her and that it couldn't wait until the morning, "Do you want me to come over?"

"No, I want you to open your door and let me in."

"You're here?" asked Castle, his brain still wasn't fully functioning yet.

"Yeah," a pause, "Is that okay?"

"Of course, just give me a minute," answered Castle and then he hung up the phone, got out of bed and made his way to the door.

XXX

Beckett couldn't believe that she was actually doing this but she'd decided she'd wanted to tell him how she felt and as soon as she'd decided that, she realised she couldn't wait. So she'd gotten out of bed and went straight to his loft to tell him the truth.

She'd been prepared to see a sleepy Castle standing on the other side of the door when he opened it but what she hadn't planned on was a sleepy, shirtless Castle standing on the other side of the door. But there he stood, only in his pajama pants, his bare, broad chest right in front of her.

"Hey," said Castle, seeming not to notice Beckett staring at his chest.

"Hey," she replied, finally dragging her eyes up to meet his but she couldn't stop her eyes from glancing back down at his chest and his muscular arms.

"Beckett?" asked Castle, forcing Beckett to look up to his face again but this time he'd caught her looking and had a teasing look in his eyes, "Like what you see?"

"I…shut up and go put a shirt on," Beckett replied, wishing away the red colour that was now staining her cheeks.

Castle gestured for her to come inside and then shut the door behind her.

"I'll just go put a shirt on then, if you're sure that's what you really want?" Castle teased again, laughing when Beckett blushed even more.

He left to quickly grab a shirt and came back into the room a minute later, now wearing a black shirt which she knew he'd chosen on purpose, it was tight fitting and didn't leave much to the imagination.

"Coffee?" asked Castle.

"Sure," Beckett answered with a smile, giving her a minute to breathe and try to focus on what she had come here to say.

Beckett made her way over to the couch and was sitting when Castle returned with two cups of coffee. He gave her one and then took a seat next to her on the couch, ready for whatever conversation Beckett wanted to have.

"So, you wanted to talk?" asked Castle when the silence got too much for him. She'd just been sitting there slowly sipping her coffee and he really wanted to know why she was here at this time in the morning.

"I was just doing some thinking earlier and I…" she trailed off, now she was here, she didn't know exactly what to say.

"And you…" Castle prompted, wondering what could be so important that she'd come all the way over here to talk to him and why she suddenly seemed so nervous.

When she continued to sit there quietly, Castle tried to think what this could be about, running his mind through previous events that may warrant a talk like this. His mind paused when he realised why she may be acting the way she is, all nervous and not particularly willing to talk now, he'd made her uncomfortable before. While that obviously wasn't the reason she'd come over in the first place since it just occurred, it does explain why she's acting nervous now.

"Look, about before, that comment about you liking my chest, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, I'm sorry," said Castle, rather embarrassed about his actions before and the need to apologise now. They'd been walking a thin line recently, one where she seemed to be increasingly flirting with him. But when it was the other way around, he felt guilty for pushing her, knowing she wasn't ready for a relationship with him or anyone else.

"No, Castle, no, there's no need apologise, not for that," replied Beckett, feeling guilty that he felt the need to apologise for flirting in the first place.

"I don't understand then," Castle said, not following what Beckett was saying now.

"Understand what?"

"You seem nervous, uncomfortable, and I thought maybe my actions earlier were to blame for that," replied Castle, looking down as he spoke, not wanting to look her in the eye.

"You mean when you caught me staring at your chest?" Castle's eyes flew to Beckett's at her words, noticing the blush had returned to her cheeks.

"Well, I…" Had she really just admitted that she was checking him out? Because that's sure what it sounded like. And he did catch her looking, called her out on it, but he didn't think she'd admit it so willing now.

"Because that's what I was doing, and I'm not uncomfortable, just nervous, trying to figure out how to say what I came here too," Beckett replied, building courage with every word she said.

Castle had to stop himself from pumping his fist into the air because she'd just admitted that she was, in fact, checking him out and that was worth getting up at 3am for.

"And what did you come here to say?" Castle asked when the rest of her sentence registered in his mind, hoping this was going where he'd desperately wanted this to go for months now.

"That's the hard part, isn't it?" Beckett replied, smiling at Castle and the confused look on his face. "I realised something earlier and then as soon as I had, I had to tell you."

"What did you realise, Kate?" Castle asked, his hand reaching out to take hers that was resting on her knee, the coffee long forgotten and now sitting on the table in front of them.

"That I should have done this a long time ago," she answered before she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his.

She pulled away far too soon for his liking.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" asked Castle once he'd gotten his breathing under control, not being able to keep the smile off his face.

"Because I've run out of reasons why we shouldn't. Because I'm tired of fighting my feelings for you. Because when you look at me with that smile, it's all I can do to stop myself from leaning over and kissing you." She smiled, the smile she was referring to was the one she saw increasingly around the precinct and the one he's wearing now, the one that says he loves her with all his heart.

"You mean this smile?" he asked, his smile growing wider as he leant forward to kiss her again.

"That one," she answered, kissing him a third time because now that she had, she really couldn't stop herself.

He pulled away from the kiss and rested his forehead against hers, just enjoying the feeling of her being so close.

"So, you came here to kiss me?" asked Castle a little while later. They'd shifted positions, her head now resting on his shoulder with his arm around her, his hand running up and down her arm.

She lifted her head off his shoulder so she could look at him while she spoke, "Well that, and I wanted to asked you something."

"Ask me what?"

"If you'd have dinner, or drinks, or go to a movie or anything really, with me."

She'd come here at 3 o'clock in the morning to ask him on a date and if Castle thought he was dreaming before then he really must be now because he'd never be lucky enough to have Kate Beckett come all the way over to see him just to kiss him and ask him out, this can't be real life.

He must've been quiet for too long because she spoke again, sounding nervous again, "Castle?"

"Dinner, movie, I don't care, as long as it's with you," he replied, pulling her back against him for another kiss.

"Okay," she grinned when he'd released her mouth, a matching grin on his face.

"I guess I should probably go home," said Beckett a while later after they'd just been sitting, enjoying soft kisses and being close.

"Don't go," Castle pouted, gripping her arm tighter, not wanting her to leave just yet. Ever.

"I have to, we have work tomorrow, we need to get some sleep." She saw Castle about to interrupt and she knew what he was going to say so she continued, "you know there won't be much sleeping if I stay."

He groaned at the image she'd just put in his head, ducking his head and kissing her neck, trying to show her some of what she'd be missing out on if she left.

"Castle," she said, trying to sound admonishing but it came out breathy.

"Castle," she tried again, this time sounding firmer but not like she wanted him to stop.

He must've understood what she was trying to do because he pulled away anyway, "sorry."

"There's no need to ever apologise for that either," Beckett said, placing one last firm kiss on his lips before pulling away completely and standing up, feeling the loss of his warmth instantly.

Before she could change her mind and crawl back into his arms, she made her way over to the door, Castle following her.

He opened the door for her but she could tell he didn't want her to leave, and that just wasn't because they wouldn't be able to make out any more.

"Hey," she said, stepping into his arms once more, "this, you and me, I'm in this, I'm not going to wake up tomorrow morning and decide I don't want this, okay?"

"Okay," he replied and she kissed him again.

"I want you and I won't regret this, I just think we should take things slow," she said before kissing him yet again.

"Okay," he answered again before grinning big and placing a goodbye kiss on her lips.

He closed the door behind her after she left, and leant against it, the grin from before still present on his face which he figured would be there for a while because he was so happy right now.

He couldn't believe it, Kate Beckett, the love of his life, had just admitted that she wanted to be with him too. She had come over in the middle of the night just to tell him that and he couldn't be happier.

His last thought as he drifted off to sleep that beautiful early morning was how good his life was at the moment and how he couldn't wait to see what the future had in store for them now that they were finally together.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you thought.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/favourited/followed this fic, I didn't expect so many people to want more but it inspired me to write another chapter which I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle or the characters.**

* * *

><p>Castle arrived at the precinct earlier than usual that morning. He'd barely slept since Beckett had left and finally giving up hanging around at the loft, he went into the precinct to see her. Unfortunately she wasn't there yet. But he did know the first thing she'd want when she did arrive was coffee so he headed towards the break room to make her some.<p>

Beckett must've arrived while he was making her coffee because as he headed back towards her desk, two cups in hand, he saw her taking a seat at her desk and he couldn't help the smile that spread across his face.

"Hi," said Castle, placing a steaming cup down in front of her and a second in front of himself before taking his seat and smiling at her.

"Hi," Beckett replied shyly, smiling back at him.

Up until now Castle wasn't sure whether or not he hadn't just dreamed up the entire thing earlier this morning and that when he arrived at the precinct today, nothing would've changed between them. But by the soft smile on Beckett's face, he knew that he hadn't imagined it all, that things had changed.

He was about to say more when he was interrupted by Esposito and Ryan walking past her (their) desk. They were here early, weren't they?

"You make her coffee but you never make us any, what's that about, bro?" Esposito asked by way of greeting and seeing the coffee Castle had just placed in front of Beckett.

"Yeah, Castle, why not make any for us?" Ryan continued, looking longing at the cup Beckett was taking a sip from.

"Mmmm…" Beckett hummed teasingly as she drank the hot beverage before placing the cup on the desk and smiling sweetly up at the boys.

"It's because I know what Beckett's like without caffeine and I'd rather never see that again," Castle said as he turned to the boys once he'd recovered from hearing the noise Beckett had just made.

They were nodding along now, agreeing with Castle's point.

"True, never mind," replied Esposito, laughing at the displeased look now on Beckett's face.

"But because you to are hardworking detectives and have a lot of paperwork to do, I'll make you both a cup too," said Castle as he stood to head to the break room, "and frankly, I prefer all of you well caffeinated."

Castle returned not long later with another two cups of coffee which is placed in front of the two other detectives who both nodded their thanks. He then returned to Beckett's desk and sat down, taking a long sip from his own cup, enjoying the much anticipated caffeine.

Now sitting, watching her work, he wished he could say something, that they could talk, because he'd really like to talk about their interesting morning, get some better confirmation of its events than just a smile and gentle looks (and he really wanted to kiss her again).

They both kept looking at each other, not being able to keep their eyes down and focused for any length of time before they found themselves looking at the other again. And then they'd both look up at the same time, smile and blush, and look back down again.

This really wasn't a productive way to work, Beckett had barely gotten anything done since she'd sat down due to being so distracted by Castle and now they were drawing strange looks from Ryan and Esposito who seemed to have noticed their odd behaviour.

It was actually very distracting, having him there, so close and yet so far away. She couldn't touch him, or kiss him or anything and she couldn't stop thinking about him, wondering what was on his mind. Beckett decided that the best way to get past this was to talk to him, so she might finally be able to get some work done, so that's exactly what she did.

"Can I speak to you in the break room for a minute?" Beckett asked quietly, hoping that speaking with him alone would mean she could get herself under control, it was just Castle for goodness' sake.

Castle was relieved when Beckett finally spoke and after nodding his agreement, he got up and followed her into the break room. He shut the door behind them and then took the seat next to her, ready to talk.

Beckett was silent for a moment, not knowing exactly what to say now so Castle broke the silence.

"So, that did actually happen then?" And Beckett knew exactly what he was referring to, the kiss, and the offer of a date.

"It did," Beckett replied, smiling shyly at Castle, not entirely sure how to act now, especially at the precinct.

"And you don't regret it, right?" He had to be sure, he wanted this too much, he didn't know what he'd do if she no longer wanted to do this with him.

"Of course I don't, we talked about this and I want this, okay?" she asked, reaching out to quickly squeeze his hand.

He nodded in reply so Beckett continued, "No more doubting us?"

He could see how serious she was now, how much she did seem to want this, them, and what it meant to her.

"Okay," he grinned, finally beginning to believe that this was real, that part of him that thought he was dreaming getting smaller by the minute.

She grinned back, glad he was finally seeing this for what it was, that she was ready to dive into everything with him. She also hated that she'd done this to him, made him doubt her, but she was glad she could finally show him what he meant to her.

"We never did make a plan for a date," Castle said, the smile still on his face that had been present since Beckett had shown up at his loft hours ago.

"How about dinner tonight at my place? We can cook something together, have some wine, maybe watch a movie after?" Beckett looked nervous again, like she was actually afraid he was going to turn her down.

Castle was thoroughly enjoying shy Beckett, she really was incredibly adorable.

"That sounds fantastic," he replied, not bring able to hide his grin at the fact that they were officially having their first date. And it was tonight! He was glad to see that she also seemed to be just as eager as he was.

"Great," said Beckett, grinning at him, wanting nothing more than to lean over and kiss him. But she couldn't, not here, but tonight, there would be plenty of time for that. Beckett's grin grew wider at the thought.

"What?" Castle asked, seeing her smile grow even wider than it already was, if that was even possible.

"Nothing," she paused but then decided to tell him the truth, "just thinking about tonight."

It seemed as if this smiling thing wasn't going to stop for a while, "you're already thinking about our date, the one we just planned?"

"I am."

"And what exactly about tonight were you thinking about?"

She leaned closer, "about how we'll have much more privacy at my place."

Castle gulped and his eyes went wide.

"But not for what you're thinking right now," Beckett said when Castle had just stared at her, not saying a thing. And now Beckett was blushing just at the thought of having sex with Castle, which was definitely not happening tonight, it was their first date after all.

When Castle had finally found his voice again, he replied, "you're a tease."

"Sorry," she laughed, wanting to kiss away the pout that was now present on Castle's face. This whole being at work thing and not being able to kiss him was really getting annoying.

"Okay, back to work," said Beckett, standing and heading towards the door before she stopped and continued, "I can't wait until tonight."

The end of her sentence was almost a whisper and Castle had thought he'd misheard her to begin with but the shy and open look on Beckett's face told him that he hadn't.

"Me too."

They exited the break room after that and went back to her desk, ignoring the confused looks they were getting from Ryan and Esposito. Both of them were now eager for tonight, their first date, hopefully the first of many to come.

* * *

><p>I'm going to change this fic to <strong>in progress<strong> because I'll at least write one more chapter, their date, but let me know what you thought anyway and if you want more :)


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed/favourited/followed this fic, I really appreciate it and I'm glad people seem to be enjoying it and want more.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle or the characters.**

* * *

><p>It was nearly home time (which meant date time) and both Castle and Beckett were praying that there wouldn't be a murder because then they'd have to put off their much anticipated date. That was all either of them could think about all day, what may happen tonight. Not that the thoughts were particularly r-rated, more just about how they'd get to spend time together, maybe cuddle on the couch during the movie and would there be a goodnight kiss?<p>

"Five more minutes," said Castle, breaking Beckett out of her thoughts of him, she really wasn't doing very well at focusing today.

"Yeah," Beckett smiled, glad it was only five more minutes until she was off the clock and they could leave, "and then we'll head over to my place?"

"Sure," Castle said, accompanied with a smile that made her heart beat a little faster. Well, in truth, just looking (or thinking about) him made her heart beat faster.

Five minutes later and Castle wanted to jump for joy and while he knew there was always the possibility that their night could be interrupted by a call later, at least now they could spend some time alone together.

Ryan and Esposito stood up at the same time as they did, obviously having been watching the clock as well.

The Boys wasted no time collecting their things, ready to leave, obviously eager to get home too. "See you guys tomorrow," and "Yeah, have a good night," they both said and then they were gone, leaving Castle and Beckett packing up their own things, ready to leave as well.

"Here, let me," said Castle as Beckett stood to put her coat on, taking it from her hands.

He moved around to stand behind her, letting her slip her arms in before he pulled it up over her shoulders. Then placing his hands on her upper arms, he spun her around to fix her collar. Once he'd straightened her collar he looked up and his breath caught at how close they actually were, one of his hands still lingering on her collar and their eyes fixed on each other.

"There,' he said, clearing his throat when he realised they were still in the busy precinct, stepping away as to not draw attention to them.

And she was blushing again. It seemed like that was something she was going to have to get used to when she was around him from now on.

"Shall we go?" asked Beckett, gesturing towards the elevator as she picked up her phone.

"After you, Detective," he replied, smiling at the cute blush present on Beckett's cheeks.

"I can't believe you stayed at the precinct all day," said Beckett as they walked onto the elevator together.

"I did get some work on my book done, although not much I will admit, and as much as I love a good mystery to solve, I like days like this, ones where we just hang out at precinct. And besides, I had to make sure you had your several cups of coffee throughout the day," Castle joked at the end, throwing Beckett a smile which she returned. He wanted to reach over and take her hand but he decided against it, they were still at the precinct after all.

"I am glad you stayed though," Beckett replied, wanting to make sure he hadn't misinterpreted her statement in any way.

Now he really wanted to kiss her.

**XXX**

They walked into her apartment together, Beckett with a grocery bag in one hand from when they'd stopped to pick up a few things for dinner on the way to her place. They'd decided to go with simple and make pasta while Castle wanted to make his famous chocolate dessert which he said Beckett just had to try.

They both removed their coats and then made their way into her kitchen to set about preparing dinner and dessert, Beckett working on the pasta and Castle on the dessert.

It didn't take them long but soon the kitchen was filled with the aroma of Beckett's pasta and Castle's chocolate surprise (no matter how many times Beckett asked Castle exactly what it was, he wouldn't tell her). Castle had just set the table and now Beckett was putting their plates laden with food onto it while he took his chocolate dessert from the oven.

Beckett couldn't believe how comfortable it felt, just hanging out and cooking with him like this. They'd had dinner at each other's houses before, but nothing like this. Usually one cooked for the other, or they just ordered takeout, but they never prepared the food together. She was also glad that nothing seemed to have changed between them either, well it had, but it hasn't changed how they are together. She was glad they hadn't lost any of their old partnership when taking this next step in their relationship.

"This is delicious," said Castle they'd both sat down at the table and he'd taken his first bite.

"Did you doubt my cooking skills?" she asked, relieved that he liked her cooking, not that she was too worried, she does make a mean pasta.

"No, I just didn't know pasta could taste this good," he replied, smiling before he took a second bite, moaning his fork.

Beckett had to look away from him, the noise he made while taking the bite making her mind flash to other situations where she may make him moan like that, and great, now she was blushing again.

They finished dinner swapping stories, anecdotes from when they were both children and from later in life, before they met.

"Dessert?" Castle asked, not long later. They'd finished eating a while ago but had continued to sit there, just talking and enjoying each other's company.

Nodding her agreement, Beckett stood to clear the table and put the dishes in the sink while Castle dished up dessert.

Deciding to watch a movie while they ate dessert, they made their way over to the couch, dessert bowls in hand while Beckett picked a movie and pressed play.

It was Beckett's turn to moan when she tried his chocolate dessert, it tasted like heaven, and now Castle was thoroughly distracted and could focus on nothing more than how Beckett was pressed up against his side as they ate and watched the movie.

Castle wasn't the only one having trouble focusing, Beckett could feel Castle pressed up against her side as well and wanted nothing more than to be closer. She mentally shook herself, trying to focus back on the movie. They were alone and she couldn't let her mind go there, tonight was their first date and the most they were going to do was a kiss goodnight at the end of the night and great, now Beckett was thinking about kissing him again and this was not good. Well no, it was very good and it would be even better if she did just kiss him.

About halfway through the movie, Castle shifted his arm so now it was along the back of the couch. That was the first move, and now he was just trying to build up the courage to wrap it around her shoulder and pull her closer. He decided to just go for it, this wasn't any normal first date, he already knew that she had feelings for him, she had been the one to ask him out after all.

Beckett stilled at the feeling of Castle's arm going around her shoulder but then she relaxed, leaning further into him and she rested her head on his shoulder. He really was extremely comfortable. And warm.

Every time she managed to focus back on the movie playing, he'd move slightly or she'd inhale too deeply and get a lungful of the smell that was distinctly Castle and then she was back to where she was at the beginning, fantasizing about kissing Castle, among other things. She was so caught up in thinking that she didn't even realise the movie was over until Castle spoke.

"Beckett?"

"Hmmm…" she hummed, lifting her head off Castle's shoulder to look up at him.

"Movies over," said Castle as he gestured towards the screen and he was right, the credits were rolling.

"Right," replied Beckett, looking up at him again and then she blushed and looked away when she realised how close he really was.

"Come on, I'll help you with the dishes before I leave," said Castle, standing and taking Beckett's hand to pull her up as well. They grabbed their dessert dishes on the way to the kitchen where Beckett decided she'd wash the dishes while Castle dried.

They were halfway through cleaning when Castle's arms wound around her waist from behind and he pulled her close, her back now pressed to his front.

"I've been wanting to do this all night," he said, his voice low and his lips right by her ear.

She sunk back into him, humming as he held her even tighter.

And then his lips were on her neck and she was moaning and tilting her head to the side so he had better access.

He pulled back suddenly and she almost groaned in disapproval but she didn't have time because then he was spinning her around and crowding her back against the counter and then his lips were on hers and she was wrong before, this tasted like heaven.

She didn't know how long they stood there kissing but eventually he pulled back, resting his forehead against hers.

"Sorry," he said, not looking sorry at all with a giant grin on his face.

"Feel free to do that again any time," she replied, both their cheeks now red and she was glad it wasn't just her this time.

He reluctantly let her go then, turning back to the left over dishes so they could finish cleaning up.

Not long later she was walking him to the door. They both didn't want the night to end, it had been the best first date either of them had ever had.

"I had a great time tonight," said Castle, now standing in her doorway with his jacket on, "thanks for dinner."

"Me too, and thanks for dessert," Beckett replied, disappointed that the evening was coming to an end. But they'd both agreed to take things slow and she was going to stick to that, not wanting to rush things and potentially ruin what they had.

"And thanks for that spectacular kiss in the kitchen. Really, it was amazing," Castle said, laughing as Beckett blushed yet again.

She looked away but Castle put his finger under her chin and tilted her head up so she was looking at him again.

"Really, you're amazing," he said, his eyes showing the truth in his words, "and this was the best first date I've ever been on." And hopefully the last, he thought.

"You're not so bad yourself, Castle," replied Beckett, smiling up at him, "And this is the best first date I've ever been on as well."

He leant forward and kissed her then but this kiss was more chaste than the earlier kisses in the kitchen had been.

"Goodnight, Detective," he said, pulling back and instantly missing her warmth and touch.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she replied, still smiling at him as he turned to leave.

She shut the door behind him before turning to her now empty apartment, missing him already.

As she was climbing into bed later that night, she saw she had a text from him.

**I forgot to tell you, you look adorable when you blush.**

Which of course only made her blush more.

**Goodnight, Castle**, she replied, smiling as she turned out the lights.

She could still taste him on her lips as she went to sleep that night, wishing it was morning already so she could see him again.

* * *

><p>I have a couple more ideas for this fic so I'm just going to keep going until I run out (so if you have anything you want to seeany ideas then by all means, let me know).

Thoughts?


	4. Chapter 4

I can't stop writing, what have you guys done? This was only meant to be a one shot! Thanks to everyone who has favourited/followed/reviewed and for your continued support for this fic, it means a lot.

I hope you like this next chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle or the characters.**

* * *

><p>"Hello," Castle said sleepily after being woken up by the sound of his phone ringing.<p>

"Hey, Castle, sorry I woke you but-" he cut Beckett off.

"You called to tell me that you were at my door and wanted to kiss me again and ask me out on another date?" he asked, more awake now and grinning at the look that he guessed was on Beckett's face right now.

"We have a body," she said by way of response, trying not to smile at his words.

"That's not as fun," he pouted, properly awake and excited about the prospect of getting to see Beckett sooner than he thought he would.

"I'll pick you up in half an hour?" she questioned, now actually smiling because he was right, this wasn't as fun.

"I'll see you then." She could hear the smile in his voice as he spoke and she couldn't wait to see him again.

**XXX**

Half an hour later Castle was waiting outside his building when Beckett pulled up at the curb.

"Hi," she greeted him as he climbed into the car and then handed her her coffee he'd made.

She let out a laugh when she saw the travel mugs that were carrying their coffee.

"They're awesome, right?" he asked, obviously excited to show them to her.

"Where did you even get these?" she asked, admiring the design on the side. Both cups were a dark blue, the same colour as their bullet proof vests and written in white bold letters were **POLICE** on hers and **WRITER** on his. They were exactly the same as their vests, he'd gotten them matching police/writer travel mugs.

"I got them custom made a couple months ago and I thought now was the perfect time to use them," he paused, "you like them, right?"

"I love them, although I don't know what the boys or Lanie will say when they see them."

"They'll think they're adorable."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

**XXX**

"What's that in your hand?" Esposito asked as soon as they arrived at the crime scene.

"Coffee?" Beckett was just going to pretend she had no idea what he was talking about.

"I'm pretty sure Esposito knows that, it was more what the coffee was being carried in." It was Ryan who spoke this time.

"A travel mug?"

"You two are adorable," And now Lanie had joined the conversation, highly amused at the matching travel mugs Castle and Beckett had.

"i...shut up, Castle got them," Beckett replied, of course blushing again.

"I gave her no choice, it was either coffee in these, or none at all," said Castle, saving Beckett from being any more embarrassed than she already was. She really did like the mugs, it was the attention they were getting that she didn't like.

"Don't we have a murder to solve?" Beckett asked, effectively ending any more discussion of the coffee mugs.

**XXX**

They'd spent the entire day working on the case, meaning the only alone time they'd had was when they were in the car together. But it was nice to be working together again for the first time since their relationship had changed, it was reassuring to see that this aspect of their relationship hadn't changed at all.

"Go home, Castle." They weren't getting anywhere on the case and as much as she did just like spending time with him, it had been a few days since he'd really gotten to see his mother or daughter and she felt guilty for taking him away from them.

"Not until you do," he replied, knowing she'd be here until the early hours of the morning if she had her way.

"I'll leave soon, I promise. Go see Alexis, I know you miss her." It was true, he did, he hadn't really seen her in the past couple days but he still didn't want to leave her alone on the case.

"Only if you promise you'll go home soon," Castle relented, won over by the prospect of seeing his daughter and hoping Beckett would keep her word if she agreed.

"I will, I just want to check into a few things." She really wanted to solve this case. A young boy had been murdered, he was only 16 and she was determined to catch his killer, just like she always was.

"Don't stay too late," were Castle's last words before he gave her a look and left, hoping Beckett would listen to him and leave soon.

**XXX**

A few hours later Beckett was still staring at the murder board when her phone rang and sighing when she saw who was calling, she answered the phone.

"You're still there, aren't you?" Castle asked by way of a greeting.

"What if I wasn't and you'd just woken me up with your call?" she countered, trying to steer to conversation away from the fact that she hadn't listened to him and stayed late at the precinct.

"I know you, Beckett, and I should've made you leave when I did," he replied, wishing that he had done exactly that. He knew she could look after herself and didn't need him telling her she needed to sleep but sometimes she needed that little reminder that some sleep would be good, that she'd work better when she'd taken a break.

"I probably should've left when you did," she admitted when she looked at the clock and saw it was after midnight and she hadn't gotten any further with the case since he'd left.

"Go home, okay? Get some sleep, you know you'll think better when you're not so tired," said Castle, hoping she'd listen to him this time. If not, he was going to go down to the precinct and make her leave himself.

"I know," she paused, "fine I'll leave soon. My bed does sound awfully good right now." She expected him to make some comment her and her bed that possibly involved him too but didn't.

"Not soon Beckett, now. You made me leave earlier and now I'm making you leave. And I'm not hanging up until I hear you in your car either," said Castle, feeling like she was going to give in any time soon and listen to him.

"Fine, Castle," she replied, giving in. But she knew he was right, she would think better once she'd had some rest, "and why are you still awake anyway? Shouldn't you be listening to your own advice and getting some sleep too?"

"I was writing. I haven't had a chance to in the last few days and I was feeling especially inspired." The tone of his voice changed at the end of that sentence and she was blushing again thinking of what he could possibly be writing and he wasn't even here and how did he always make her blush?

She quickly packed up her things and made her way down to her car in the elevator, now eager to get home and sleep. She'd get a few hours and then be refreshed and ready to look at the case again in the morning.

"I'm in my car now Castle, you happy?"

"Ecstatic."

"I'll see you in the morning?"

"Yeah, I'll see you then."

"Sleep well, Kate."

"You too, Castle." She hung up the phone with a smile on her face.

**XXX**

It wasn't even 7am yet and she was back at work, hoping today they'd have more luck with catching the killer.

And as it so happened they did, not until close to 3am the next morning though. They'd received a good lead early in the day so with the help of Castle she followed it while they boys were running down another lead. Both these leads paid off with them discovering the identity of the murderer. Unfortunately he (another boy in the murdered teen's class) was nowhere to be found.

It hadn't taken them long to discover the murderer's identity once the new evidence had come to light but it took all day (and part of the night) to find him. Turns out he was trying to catch a bus out of the city which is when they found him, sleeping at a bus station waiting for the morning bus.

They found him not long after midnight but with bringing him in and getting a written confession it was now 3am and everyone was exhausted.

"Home time?" Castle asked, wanting nothing more to crawl into bed and go to sleep. If he felt exhausted then how must Beckett feel because surely he got more sleep than her?

"Yeah, paperwork can wait until the morning," she replied, Ryan and Esposito already on their way to the elevator with the confirmation that there was no more work to do now.

"Are you okay to drive?" When Beckett answered that she was, Castle continued, "I'll get a cab from your place then, if that's okay?" She answered yes again, not wanting to leave his side just yet and while Castle knew she'd be fine without him, he didn't want to leave her just yet either.

There was basically no one around and it wouldn't have been the first time she'd done this at the precinct so she threaded her arm through his, pulling him closer to her side as they made their way to the elevator and then down to her car.

**XXX**

"I'll walk you up?" Castle really didn't want to leave her just yet, this new thing between them now made him miss her more than ever when they were apart. The same was true for Beckett so she accepted.

"So…" said Castle when they reached her door, not really sure what to do now. What he should do is say goodnight and let her go to bed, but that would involve leaving her and what was wrong with him, why couldn't he just leave? It wasn't like he thought there was a chance that anything would happen the longer he stayed, they were taking things slow, but he just liked spending time with her, it reassured him with the fact that they'd finally took the next step in their relationship and that he hadn't dreamed it all.

When she just stood there looking up at him in her doorway he continued, "goodnight," and with a smile and a peck on the cheek he turned to leave but her arm on his stopped him.

"Beckett?" he asked, first looking down at the arm stopping him then up to meet her eyes.

"I don't want you to go," she replied shyly, breaking eye contact and looking down, her voice quieter than usual.

"Kate, we're not, not tonight, we-" she cut him off.

"No, not for that, just," a pause, "will you stay with me?" After these long past two days, she just wanted him close and it was a tough case, a young boy killing another, and she just didn't really want to be alone right now.

"Okay," he smiled as he took her hand and led her inside.

**XXX**

Getting ready for bed like this was interesting. Beckett took the bathroom while Castle debated on how much of his clothes he should remove and whether or not he should get into the bed without her. He'd said he'd sleep on the couch if she wanted but Beckett had declined, wanting nothing more than to fall asleep in his arms tonight.

He decided on removing his trousers and shirt, leaving him in a singlet and boxers. That was still enough clothing, right?

Beckett was having a similar problem, not knowing what pajamas she should where. She ended up choosing a pair of pajama pants and a singlet, not caring if Castle saw her like this.

Beckett emerged from the bathroom in her sleep wear and Castle couldn't keep his eyes off her. It was different seeing her like this, no makeup and in her sleepwear, but it didn't make her any less beautiful.

Beckett wasn't fairing any better than Castle, she wanted to remove what little clothing he was still wearing and have her way with him right then and there. The only thing that was stopping her was the fact that they'd both agreed to take things slow but judging by the look in Castle's eyes, he would be perfectly happy if she jumped him right now.

He was all arm and leg muscle and there was so much bare skin and Beckett really was having a hard time looking away. Castle clearing his throat is what bought her back to reality and she tried really hard not to blush this time.

Beckett moved then, climbing into the left side of the bed and motioned for Castle to get in the right. She reached over and turned off the light, now the only light coming through the curtained window.

Under the blankets now, they both lay very still, not really sure exactly what to do.

"This is ridiculous," Beckett finally huffed, causing Castle to laugh which broke them out of the awkwardness they'd found themselves in.

"Come here," said Castle, being brave finally and stretching his arm out to Beckett as he scooted closer.

Beckett smiled, moving closer to Castle and then turning onto her side as he did so now his front was pressed up against her back and his arm made his way around her waist, pulling her closer. And oh wow, they were spooning, this was not something she ever imagined doing with Castle fully clothed but here they were.

"Goodnight, Kate," Castle whispered, pressing a kiss to her hair and she could hear the smile in his voice which only made her smile wider too.

"Goodnight, Castle," she replied, before she snuggled closer to him and fell straight to sleep.

* * *

><p>Thanks to those who commented with their ideas, you're given me more ideas of where to take this fic. Also, as you can probably tell, this fic will not be case focused.<p>

Thoughts?


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to everyone who has favourited/followed/reviewed, you guys are the best! And for the reviewer who asked, this is (probably) set sometime during season 4 but that's not so important, right now at least.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle or the characters.**

* * *

><p>Beckett groaned, her alarm waking her from the pleasant dream she was having. She rolled over, turned it off, then cuddled back into the warm body that was currently residing in the middle of her bed.<p>

"Mmmm," came a noise from near her head, the sound vibrating through the chest she was lying across.

"Morning," she mumbled into Castle's chest as his arm that was around her tightened and he placed a kiss on her head.

Sometime during the night they'd moved from the position they'd been in, his front pressed up against her back, and now he was on his back with Beckett almost lying on top of him, sprawled out across his chest with his arm around her.

"Do you have to go into work?" he asked, hoping she'd say no even though he knew she had to because he really didn't want to move right now, he was far too comfortable.

"Not yet, but soon," she replied, still half asleep, wishing she had the day off so she could spend the day in bed with Castle. Her mind quickly flashed to other things she could be doing in bed with him and she blushed, burying her face further into Castle's chest. She really couldn't think about things like that right now, not when he was in her bed and it would be oh so easy to act on said thoughts.

"Beckett?"

"Stop talking, Castle," she replied, the fact that she could feel his voice vibrate through his chest not helping her situation right now.

"Fine, no more talking then," and then without warning he was flipping her onto her back and moving so he was on top of her and then he was kissing her and wow. Apparently he'd been having the exact same thoughts as she'd had.

Her hands moved up his chest to the back of his neck, pulling him closer as his hands moved down her body, making her wish they didn't have their clothes between them. Someone moaned, it could've been either of them but it was probably both. His lips left hers and he started making his way along her jaw then down her neck, making Beckett shut her eyes and pull him closer.

And they really needed to stop this before they went too far because right now she could think of nothing she wanted more than to rip off all of his clothes.

"Sorry," he said, pulling away, realising he'd probably gone too far.

"There's definitely no need to apologise for that," she said breathlessly, smiling as she pulled him back down for another quick kiss.

"Wow," he said, resting his forehead against hers as they both breathed heavily, "I could definitely get used to doing that."

"But we're taking it slow, remember?" she said, mostly to remind herself and she reluctantly sat up as he moved off her, already missing his warmth. But they hadn't even had a second date yet and she wanted to wait to take that final step until they were both ready.

"You shower while I make breakfast?" he asked, watching as she moved to the side of the bed. How on earth had he gotten so lucky to get this chance to be with her? That's why he'd stopped, he didn't want to ruin this by going too fast too soon.

"You're the best," she replied, leaning over and placing a quick kiss on his lips, "and don't forget the coffee."

He watched her as she crossed the room to the bathroom and shut the door before he reluctantly got out of bed, pulled on his clothes and then went to make breakfast for them both.

**XXX**

"Pancakes, really?" Beckett asked as she walked into her kitchen, all dressed and ready for work, and saw what Castle was making.

He just grinned in response.

"But they do smell good," she said as he handed her a cup of coffee and a plate of food, placing a kiss on her cheek as he did.

"We can go to my place so I can get changed and then into the precinct?" Castle asked once they were both seated and eating. He knew what the boys would say if he and Beckett turned up together and he was wearing the same clothes as yesterday.

"You know you don't have to come into the precinct, right?" she asked, not that she didn't want him there, she just wanted to make sure he actually did and wasn't going to spend his day sitting there being bored while she did paperwork.

"I know, but I want to," he smiled, "just as long as you won't get distracted staring at me all day and actually get some work done."

"I think it's you who usually stares at me and don't you have more important things to do anyway, like maybe a book to write?"

"I may stare at you for part of the day but not all of it, and besides, I can multi task," Castle replied, grinning before he took another bite of pancakes.

"Or are you really trying to say that you don't want me to go in with you because you'll be distracted by my presence? My handsomeness has never been a problem for you before."

"Castle." He ignored her interruption and kept going.

"And I actually quite like the idea that you can't focus when I'm around because I'm that attractive."

"Castle." Again, he just kept talking.

"If you really don't want me to come into work today because you'll be that distracted-"

She shoved a forkful of pancakes into his mouth to shut him up.

XXX

They'd left Beckett's not long after breakfast and now they were sitting in Beckett's car outside his loft, Castle just about to go inside to quickly change.

"Do you want to come up? He asked, nervous about what he was about to say.

She must've picked up on his nervous behaviour but misunderstood what he was nervous about, "Castle, we're not going to do that now."

"What?" What was she talking about?

And then he noticed her blushing, "oh, not that." He was glad to see she was apparently thinking about sleeping with him as much as he was with her. Although after their little adventure this morning he didn't doubt that she wanted exactly what he did.

"Then why do you want me to come up?" She didn't really think that he'd want her to go upstairs so she could sleep with him but it was his odd behaviour that led her to think that.

_This is it,_ thought Castle. Well not really, it seems like they're on the same page in their relationship right now but he wants to make sure, to show her what he wants. So that's what he's about to do, to ask her to be his girlfriend. And this was even a step further than that, he wants to tell people that they're dating.

"I want to introduce you to my mother and daughter."

"Castle," she laughed, "what are you even talking about? I've known Martha and Alexis for several years now."

Here he goes, this it is, no backing down now, it was time to confirm once and for all that this is what they both want, to properly commit.

"I know," he took a deep breath, "I want you to officially meet them as my girlfriend."

Beckett just stared at him in surprise as the meaning of his words sunk in.

* * *

><p>Not sure how I feel about this chapter but here it is. Thoughts?<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks again for all the favourites, follows and reviews, you keep me writing!

Enjoy :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle or the characters.**

* * *

><p>Beckett couldn't stop the grin that spread across her face as she realised what Castle was saying.<p>

"Is that a yes?" Castle tentatively asked, smiling himself as Beckett's grin grew wider.

"That's a yes, Castle. I'll come up and meet your family as your girlfriend." Oh wow, he really did love this woman, so much.

He reached over and grabbed her hand, bringing it up to his lips and placing a kiss on it before dropping her hand back into her lap, "come on, we better get going if we want to get to the precinct any time soon."

XXX

"Does this make you my boyfriend, then?" asked Beckett as they stepped onto the elevator and Castle pressed the button for his floor.

"I guess it does," Castle replied, the smile still present on his face that seems to have been stuck there for the past few days.

Beckett leaned over and placed a quick kiss on his cheek before taking his hand and winding her fingers through his.

"I know we're about to tell your family about us, but what about everyone else?" Beckett asked, not sure if she was willing to completely out their new relationship to the public yet, it was only a few days old after all.

"We can tell whoever you're comfortable with, Kate," Castle answered, "I'm just happy to be with you."

"We could tell my dad too? And maybe the boys and Lanie?" Beckett asked, wanting to share this new development in her life with those closest to her, especially because it was something that made her so happy.

"Sounds like a plan. We could invite your dad over for dinner one night, either here or at your place and we could go out to The Old Haunt with the guys and tell them then?" replied Castle, glad that she seemed so open to the idea.

"Sounds good, although we should keep it from the public and everyone else for now, I'm not sure what Gates would do to you if she found out we were dating," she said, and wow, they were really dating, they were officially an item now.

By then they had reached his floor and stepped off the elevator before approaching his door. This was it, they were about to tell his family about their new relationship, she just hoped they were both happy for them.

He opened the door to his loft and Castle was disappointed to see that there was no one there. He at least thought that Alexis would be here but who knows where he mother could be.

"I'll just quickly change and then we can leave. You'll just have to come back over later so we can tell my family then," said Castle, smiling before he released her hand and left to go get changed.

Not really sure what to do now, Beckett took a seat on the couch to wait, hoping he wouldn't be long and hoping even more that either Alexis or Martha didn't turn up while she was waiting alone, not entirely sure what she'd tell them if they did.

It was five minutes later before she heard movement behind her and turned to see Martha coming down the stairs.

"Kate, dear, what are you doing here?" Martha asked when she saw Beckett sitting alone on the couch.

"I…umm…" what was she meant to tell her? The truth was probably a good start, well part of the truth anyway, And where was Castle, he was meant to be here for this, "Castle's just getting changed before we head back to work, it was a long case." There, no real lies told and no revealing of anything either.

"Well it's nice to see you again, you should come over more often, I know Richard loves having you here, we all do," Martha said, smiling at Beckett as she smiled back.

"It's good to see you too Martha. How have you been? Castle's said your acting is going well."

"Everything's good thanks dear. Now listen Kate, you wouldn't be able to help me with something would you?" Martha asked, as she sat down next to Beckett.

"What is it, is everything okay?" replied Beckett, worried now that something was wrong.

"Nothing's wrong, I was just wondering if you know why Richard's been acting so different lately?"

"Different?" Beckett questioned, wondering what Martha was talking about, he seemed perfectly normal to her.

"Happy. Well, extra happy."

"Oh," Beckett blushed, knowing exactly what Martha would be referring to as she was feeling the exact same way.

"Why don't you ask him yourself," Beckett continued, so very relieved that Castle had just walked into the room looking like he'd had a quick shower and he was now wearing clean clothes.

"Ask me what?"

"Oh, well, it's nothing, never mind," said Martha, quickly standing up, okay with talking to Beckett or Castle about this but not both of them together, in case she'd read the signs wrong and what she was thinking was the cause of is happiness only made the situation awkward for everyone.

"Martha wants to know why lately you've seemed so happy," Beckett said, trying to hold back the laughter and keep a straight face after she saw Martha's look of shock. Beckett just gave Castle the perfect opportunity to tell his mother about them, and usually something like this would freak her out, feel like she was moving too fast in the relationship. But with Castle it was different, she wanted to tell everyone about them and was rather excited about telling Martha.

"Well mother, if you must know, I'm seeing someone," he replied, grinning because that was still such a new concept, he was seeing Kate, they were dating and he couldn't be happy about the fact that they were finally together.

"I see," said Martha, casting quick glances between the two, nothing seems to have changed between them but it was odd for Rick to talk like this around her.

When Castle just stood there grinning at her, Martha continued, "are you going to elaborate on that?"

"You mean tell you who I'm seeing?" Castle replied, actually quite enjoying this for some strange reason.

"Richard, I haven't got all day, are you going to tell me who it is or not?" Martha asked, glad that her son was happy but wondering who could've made her son this way if it wasn't Kate Beckett. Unless it was?

Martha's suspicions were confirmed now when Castle reached over and grabbed Beckett's hand, pulling her up from her seat and into his side.

"Mother, I'd like you to meet my new girlfriend," he said, letting go of Beckett's hand to put his arm around her shoulder and pull her even closer.

"You're new girlfriend?"

So apparently Alexis had been there and was coming down the stairs as he spoke and had heard what he'd said. And before either Castle or Beckett had a chance to reply, Martha's arms were around both of them and she was hugging them tightly, extremely thrilled at this new development in her son's love life.

"I'm so happy for you two," Martha said as she pulled away, grinning at the pair of them.

"You two are dating?" Alexis asked, walking around the couch to stand in front of them, her expression unreadable as she looked between the two of them.

"We are pumpkin, is that okay with you?" He really hoped it was.

It was Alexis's turn to hug them both as a huge grin broke out across her face and she wrapped her arms around them both, hugging them tightly.

"That's great," Alexis said, removing her arms from around them and stepping over to stand by her grandmother, a huge smile still plastered on her face.

Castle breathed a sigh of relief as the other two most important women in his life accepted the third. Not that he doubted they would, but he was happy to see that they were so happy for them.

"We better get going," said Castle, knowing Beckett would want to get into work to get a head start on her paperwork.

"Will you come over for dinner tomorrow night, Kate? I'd say tonight but I already have plans," Alexis asked, looking slightly nervous as she did.

Beckett looked up at Castle to see if that was okay and after he nodded his head slightly, Beckett spoke, "Of course Alexis, I'd love to."

"Is seven good for you?" Alexis asked, already excited and planning dinner in her head.

"Seven's great," Beckett replied, hoping that a murder now wouldn't interrupt their plans, especially since Alexis seems so excited by the idea.

"Okay, we really do have to go," Castle said as he removed his arm from around Beckett's shoulders and then took her hand. He quickly pressed a kiss to his daughter's forehead after they'd both said goodbye to Martha and Alexis and then he was leading Beckett out of the loft by their joined hands.

"So, we've told my mother and Alexis, now just your father, Ryan, Esposito and Lanie to go," Castle said as they walked onto the elevator together.

"Sounds like heaps of fun," Beckett replied, looking forward to her father and friends knowing about them but not thrilled by the idea of the actual telling them part.

* * *

><p>Thoughts? And there's still at least a few more chapters still to come.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favourited and followed so far, I hope you are all still enjoying this fic.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle or the characters.**

* * *

><p>"Good morning," said Beckett as she sat down at her desk and noticed that both Ryan and Esposito were already at their desks working as Castle took his seat beside her.<p>

"Morning. You're in later than usual," Esposito replied, wondering what the reason could be, Beckett was usually always in first to work on paperwork.

"I had to pick this one up," Beckett answered, nodding her head towards Castle, "he insisted on coming in even though we're just doing paperwork."

"I can't believe you'd willingly choose to be here," replied Esposito, directing his question at Castle. Although he thought maybe he did know why Castle insisted on being around even during boring paperwork, he got to hang out with a certain female detective.

"Writing here is much more fun than at home alone," Castle said, hoping that was enough for the detective to stop questioning him because while he could get some writing done, he was mostly just here because he wanted to spend more time with his girlfriend. He had to stop himself from grinning at that thought because he still cannot believe that Beckett is his girlfriend and it makes him so happy when he remembers that she is.

**XXX**

A couple of hours later and they're slowly making their way through the paperwork when Castle speaks up, "Hey guys, what do you say to drinks at The Old Haunt tonight, to celebrate the closing of another case. My shout?"

On the way to the precinct this morning Castle and Beckett had talked about how they would tell the boys and Lanie and they decided they'd invite them to The Old Haunt for drinks tonight, break the news to them then. Beckett would also speak to Lanie sometime before tonight, so she could tell her best friend properly in private, knowing her friend would want details.

"Your shout? I'm in," said Ryan, now excited about the prospect of a night out with his closest friends and a chance to take a break, "I'll invite Jenny too?"

"Of course," replied Castle, "Espo, what about you?"

"Sounds good."

"Beckett?" Castle asked, although he already knew what her answer would be.

"I'm in too, I think we could all use a break," answered Beckett, excited but also nervous that their plan was coming together, "I'll call Lanie as well, I'm sure she'll be up for drinks tonight."

"Great," replied Castle, looking forward to being able to tell their friends about their relationship. It's not like they'd really had to hide it so far, he just wants it out in the open so they have no reason to hide, well except from Gates of course.

"Actually," said Beckett, looking at her watch even though she was well aware of what the time was, "I might head over to the morgue, grab some lunch with Lanie and ask her then. Will you be okay here over lunch?" Her last question was directed at Castle.

"Only if you bring me back some food," Castle replied, grinning as Beckett rolled her eyes at him.

**XXX**

"Hey, Lanie."

"Kate, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to ask you something and I also brought you lunch," said Beckett, holding up a bag of food in her hand, "can you take a break?"

"Sure, let's go into my office," said Lanie, excited that her best friend had come for a social visit, this didn't happen often.

"What's up?" Lanie asked once they were seated, taking a large bite ofthe burger Beckett had brought her.

"The boys and I, Castle included, are all going to The Old Haunt tonight for drinks, you keen?" answered Beckett, before taking a bite of her own burger.

"You came all the way over here to ask me that?" Lanie asked, not that she didn't appreciate the visit, she just wondered why she'd made the trip now when they would apparently be seeing each other tonight as well.

"Is that a yes?"

"That's a yes, but is there something else going on?" Beckett broke eye contact and that's when Lanie knew that there really was something else she'd come here to talk about.

Beckett remained silent, trying to decide the best words to use to tell Lanie about her and Castle but before she could speak, Lanie continued, "Is it something to do with Castle?"

Beckett's eyes snapped back to Lanie's "How did you know?"

"Isn't it always?" replied Lanie, laughing now at Beckett's slightly shocked expression.

"Not always."

"Fine, not always, but right now I can just tell whatever's on your mind is Castle related, so spill," answered Lanie, now really curious about what Kate had come here to say.

"It was mine and Castle's idea tonight to meet at The Old Haunt because we have something to tell everyone-"

Beckett couldn't finish her sentence because Lanie interrupted excitedly, "wait, really? You two?"

"I didn't even say anything, how could you know what I was thinking?" replied Beckett, could her friend really read her so well?

"You're wearing your "I love Castle" expression with the smile to match," replied Lanie, laughing again at Beckett's expression again. So apparently Lanie could read her pretty well.

"Really?" Did she really have an expression like that?

"Your face really lights up when you talk or think about him, even more so today than usual. So, you two are finally dating then?" questioned Lanie, hoping that what she was thinking was true. Beckett deserved to be happy and she knew that Castle would make her very happy.

"Yes we are," Beckett grinned, glad she could talk to her best friend about this now, the first person she's really told.

"Is he good in bed?" asked Lanie, skipping over most details to the one thing she was really curious about.

"Lanie!" Beckett exclaimed, not at all shocked that her friend would ask something like that though.

"What, I want to know. I'm sure he is, right?"

"We haven't actually done that yet." She decided to be honest with Lanie about this part of their relationship, there was no reason not to be.

"What!"

"We're taking things slow," Beckett replied, knowing this was how Lanie would react when she found out but not doubting their decision to take their new relationship slow.

"Girl, it's been four years already, you're taking it slower than slow," Lanie answered, wondering how they could hold back after so long.

"We've just started dating, we want to wait, take things slow, do things right."

"Do you really want to wait?"

"Yeah?" It came out sounding more like a question. "I think so, I mean. Although, it is getting difficult, we keep having to stop ourselves from taking things too far."

"Next time, don't stop. You have to see how good that man really is in bed and then tell me all about it," replied Lanie, giving Beckett a look that she knew meant she'd want details when they finally did sleep together.

"If the way he kisses is anything to go by, it's going to be amazing," said Beckett, giving her friend something for now, and Castle really was a good kisser. So good. She had to stop her thoughts from going too far, to going to imagining what it would be like when they did finally sleep together because if she let her mind go there, she'd never get her paperwork finished.

"Then just do it!"

"We will, of that I have no doubt," answered Beckett grinning, knowing that they would have sex, and probably quite soon, "I'm actually thinking of suggesting to him we get away to The Hamptons for couple days, just the two of us." She'd had the idea earlier in the day, it would give them a chance to get away from everything, a chance for the two of them to spend time together, to talk and to probably do other things as well, if they were both ready.

"Fantastic idea, you need a break from work anyway and I'm going to make sure you actually ask him," said Lanie, knowing her friend and knowing it was likely she'd put off taking the time away due to work.

Beckett gave her a look.

"Oh, you never told me, how did you two get together anyway?" Lanie continued, how could she not have already asked such an important question?

Beckett blushed then and Lanie knew that this had to be a good story, "I sort of showed up at his place at 3 o'clock in the morning, kissed him and then asked him out."

"You didn't!"

"I did, and if you tell anyone about what I just told you-" Lanie cut her off.

"I know, I know, they'll never find my body," Lanie said, assuming that was the threat she was going to use, "I won't tell anyone. And you go girl!"

"Thanks Lane," Beckett said, finishing off her burger now and looking at the time, realising she should probably get back to her paperwork. "I better get going but I'll see you tonight? We're telling the boys about us then but I thought I should tell you first."

"You thought correctly then," Lanie said, grinning at her friend, happy to see that she was happy and that her and Castle were finally together.

Beckett gave Lanie a quick hug and then she left, heading back to work. And to see Castle again. How did she miss him already when she'd only been away for lunch?

So that was Lanie, Martha and Alexis they've told so far. Now only Ryan , Esposito and her father to go and hopefully telling the boys would go as smoothly as telling the girls.

* * *

><p>What did you think?<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for all those who have reviewed/followed/favourited, I really appreciate it.

No spoilers for the most recent episode (or anything past season 4).

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle or the characters.**

* * *

><p>They'd been lucky enough not to catch a murder by the time the evening rolled around so they all left the precinct early, saying they'd meet at The Old Haunt for drinks at 7.<p>

"Do you want to grab some dinner before drinks?" Beckett asked, hungry after not having anything to eat since lunch. She'd stopped and gotten Castle a burger on her way back to the precinct after lunch so she assumed he'd be just as hungry as her.

"We can grab some takeout and eat at my place before we head out?" Castle asked, looking forward to tonight and spending time with his friends outside of work.

"Sounds good, but can we stop at my place on the way? I want to get changed before tonight," replied Beckett, wanting to dress up a bit nicer for the evening because of how important it was to her, telling her closest friends about her new relationship with Castle.

Beckett was relieved by how easily they'd moved from just being friends to being more. She'd been worried that things may be awkward or that their relationship would change drastically if they started dating but she needn't have worried at all, they were still completely comfortable with each other.

She loved that they could make plans like this and hang out, just the two of them and there was no worry or pressure, just the two of them spending time together because they wanted too.

**XXX**

They walked into Beckett's apartment and she excused herself to go get changed. It took her a while to decide which clothes to wear but end the she decided to put on one of her dresses before she touched up her makeup.

She walked back in to her living room to see Castle looking at her bookshelf, his back to her.

"You ready to go?" Beckett asked when Castle hadn't seemed to hear her enter.

His breath caught in his throat when he turned around and saw her.

"Wow," he said, looking her up and down properly, the dark blue dress hugging her tightly, stopping just above her knees.

"You like it?" she asked nervously, although a small smile was playing on her lips, she thought he would.

"Yeah," Castle replied, nodding enthusiastically at her and confirming what she thought.

He just kept staring at her so Beckett asked again, "You ready to leave?"

"In a minute," he answered, before he walked over so he was standing in front of her.

Castle reached over, putting his hands on her waist, feeling the silky material that was wrapped around her, as he pulled her closer so now they were pressed up against each other.

"Castle, what are you-" He cut her off with his lips on hers.

"We're running out of time if you want food before drinks," Beckett said, slightly breathless with her forehead pressed against Castle's after he'd pulled away.

"Who needs food when you taste so good," Castle replied with a grin, kissing her again.

Beckett laughed, "come on, there'll be plenty of time for this later." With a quick last peck to his lips, she pulled away before grabbing her coat and purse and leading him by the hand out the door.

**XXX**

Beckett left her car at her place so they took a cab to Castle's loft, ordering Chinese food on the way so it would be there about the same time they would be.

This time Castle excused himself to change and he was in his room when the food arrived so Beckett paid, setting it up on the table for them to eat when Castle retuned.

It was Beckett's turn for her breath to catch when Castle walked in after changing. He was wearing the same sort of thing that he'd usually wear to the precinct, and honestly he always looked good, but that colour purple looked so damn good on him.

"Do you like what you see?" Castle asked, a grin on his face because he could tell from Beckett's expression that she certainly did like what she saw.

"I'd like it a lot more if you were wearing nothing at all."

Castle choked, not expecting those words to come out of Beckett's mouth.

Beckett's hand flew to her mouth, her cheeks going a very red colour. "That was meant to be an inside thought," she said, burying her face in her hands, embarrassed that she'd actually said that out loud.

Castle was trying to get his breathing under control because she'd really just said she wanted to see him naked, right? He kind of assumed that anyway, but for her to actually vocalize her thoughts like that, it made him wish they could stay in tonight.

Castle had walked over and was now standing right in front of Beckett, close enough that she could feel the warmth emanating from him.

He was going to reach out and touch her, but realised that was probably a bad idea when they were both having thoughts like this.

"Just, just forget I said anything," Beckett said, removing her hands from her face and lifting her head to look him in the eye.

"How am I meant to forget that? Can we just call the boys? Tell them we're busy and reschedule?" asked Castle, only half joking.

Castle had no idea how much she wanted to do that. Although, judging by the look in his eyes, maybe he did.

Beckett shook her head so Castle continued, "I guess we'll have to save that for later too." And they both knew they were talking about sleeping together now.

"Actually, I've been meaning to talk to you about that?"

"You have?" Castle asked, raising his eyebrows, wondering where this conversation was going now, she'd been thinking about sleeping with him later?

Realising how that probably sounded, Beckett's cheeks went even redder if that was possible. But she had been thinking about that, about later. She wanted them to go away and with just the two of them, she thought there'd be a strong possibility that that's where they'd end up, having sex. Probably multiple times, in multiple locations around his house. And now was totally not the time for her mind to wander to those thoughts.

"No," a pause, "well," another pause, "sort of." Her mind was all over the place now, she couldn't stop picturing what they might get up to if they did go away together. "I wanted to see how you would feel about taking some time off, getting away, maybe to The Hamptons? Just the two of us."

"You're asking me to go away with you?" Castle asked, a small smile now on his face.

"I am," replied Beckett, gaining confidence. This is what she wanted and she should let him know that. They've spent so long denying what they truly want and now that they're together, she has a chance to have everything she's ever wanted.

"And maybe then we could…" he trailed off, knowing she understood what he was saying.

"Yeah, then we can do that," she replied, smiling shyly at him.

"Okay," Castle grinned, wanting to pull her close and kiss her but deciding against it. They had someplace to be and he knew that if they started something now, there was no way he was going to be able to stop.

"Okay," she grinned in reply.

They quickly ate their dinner after that, which was going cold, and then they were leaving to head to the bar, not wanting to be late.

First they had drinks tonight, then dinner tomorrow with his family (and possibly her father) and then they could getaway for a few days to The Hamptons to finally do what they've both wanted to do for years.

* * *

><p>Thoughts? This chapter was meant to be telling Ryan and Espo but it got anyway from me so that'll be the next one.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the wait but here's the next chapter and thanks to everyone who's still with me for this fic.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle or the characters.**

* * *

><p>By the time Castle and Beckett arrived at The Old Haunt the others were already seated in a booth near the back. They walked over to join them and before Castle could even take his seat Esposito was speaking.<p>

"I think I remember someone saying they would shout us drinks?" he said, looking at Castle as he did.

"I did say that, didn't I? What does everyone want to drink?" asked Castle, listening as they all said what they wanted.

Once Castle had taken all their orders, he went off to the bar to get their drinks and open a tab.

"Girl, you look good," Lanie said, eyeing Beckett's dress as Beckett blushed, knowing that she was in part dressed up because she knew how much Castle would like it.

"That's three, no make it four times I've seen Castle checking you out so far," said Esposito, smirking at Beckett. He'd noticed as soon as they'd arrived that Castle couldn't stop looking at Beckett and had just seen him turn around while at the bar to glance at Beckett yet again.

Beckett had noticed that Castle hadn't been able to keep his eyes off her since they left her place. It was flattering and while before she wouldn't have allowed it, she now realised there was no reason not to let him. And usually he was much more subtle about it but it seems that has changed as well.

"Of course he is, Kate looks hot. Are you saying she doesn't?" asked Lanie, looking back and forth between Ryan and Esposito, waiting for an answer.

"Well..I…I mean…" Esposito tried, not knowing how to respond.

"She's…" Ryan continued but trailed off, also not knowing what to say.

All three girls at the table burst out laughing when neither of the boys could figure out what to say.

"What's so funny?" Castle asked, placing the drinks he could carry on the table as one of the barmen placed the rest.

"Nothing," Beckett laughed, shaking her head before she took a long sip of the drink Castle had just placed in front of her.

Deciding it wasn't worth pursuing, Castle took his seat beside Beckett, he could ask her about it later anyway.

"Thanks, Castle," Ryan said, trying to direct the conversation away from where it had been, not thinking Castle would want to be involved in it anyway, especially not with Beckett present.

"Yeah, thanks man," Esposito said as Jenny and Lanie nodded their thanks.

"So, what's it like being married?" Castle asked Jenny, sensing that everyone needed a bit of a push to get the conversation flowing again. And after that, things were fine. They talked, they laughed, they drank and were all having a good time, not having to worry about work and just being able to relax during a night out with their friends.

**XXX**

Beckett startled not long later when she felt Castle place his hand on her knee underneath the table. She looked around and no one else seemed to have noticed so she looked to her right where Castle was sitting and he was showing no signs that anything had changed. She'd forgotten what everyone was talking about before he'd moved his hand and now she wasn't taking in anything that was being said.

Castle had spent a good part of the evening so far trying to work up the courage to reach over and place his hand on Beckett's leg, afraid that she wouldn't want him to, especially in public. It's not like anyone would be able to see but he'd still been nervous. So far, so good, she'd reacted when he'd first put his hand there but she didn't react badly which only encouraged him more as he started tracing patterns on her leg with his thumb, just below the hem of her dress.

"Beckett?"

It was Lanie that had spoken and now she realised that she'd completely lost the conversation and that maybe she should've tried a bit harder to listen to what was being said because it seems she'd been asked a question and Beckett had no idea what was going on.

Castle, trying not to laugh as he realised what was going on, answered for her, "you'll have the same, won't you?" he said, gesturing with his free hand to her almost empty drink.

Beckett shot Castle a look but nodded at Ryan who was standing to get the next round of drinks.

Castle wasn't sure what the look was for? Was it for answering for her? Being the reason she couldn't answer in the first place? His hand still on her leg?

Beckett saw the worried look now present on Castle's face and moved one of her hands under the table to rest on his that was still warm on her thigh, easing his worry. She then flipped his hand over, threading her fingers through his and shot him a small smile to tell him she was sorry for making him worry.

Not long after Ryan had returned with the drinks, Castle looked over at Beckett who nodded, it was time to put their plan into action.

Castle gave Beckett's hand a quick squeeze before he excused himself, saying he needed to use the bathroom.

This was their plan, Castle was to leave Beckett alone with their friends to tell them the truth. Not that Castle didn't want to be there or Beckett didn't want him there, just that they both thought it would be easier if Beckett was the one to tell them, she had known them longer after all.

"Castle's really has been checking you out all night," Esposito said, more interested in teasing Beckett now than thinking about his embarrassment of earlier.

"I know he has, I've got eyes," Beckett replied, surprising everyone at the table, with the exception of Lanie, who all thought she was more likely to deny it.

Esposito didn't know how to respond to that, expecting Beckett to be embarrassed and at least try and deny it.

Beckett laughed when Esposito was at a loss for words. She decided to just get on with what she had to say, not knowing how long Castle would be away for. "There's actually something I wanted to tell you guys, and while Castle is in the bathroom, it's the perfect time."

Instantly Ryan and Esposito were worried, what could Beckett have to say that she didn't want Castle to hear? They both hoped it wasn't that Beckett was seeing someone. While of course they wanted her to be happy, and neither could deny that she hadn't seemed happier lately, they'd just hoped that it was Castle that was making her happy. They knew Castle would be heartbroken if she was dating someone else and they just wanted to see both of their friends happy and they thought together they really had a chance at that together.

"I'm seeing someone," she said smiling, and when both of her boys faces fell, she knew that something wasn't right. "What's wrong?"

"We're just, we're happy for you but," Ryan paused, not knowing how to tell her that he thought that she should be with Castle without making her feel bad. Surely she knew how he felt about her and that's why she was telling them while he wasn't here?

"But?" she asked, not sure where he was going with this.

"Yeah, we're happy if you're happy but we just always thought," he paused, "we thought that you and Castle would end up together," Esposito finished, hoping his words didn't hurt Beckett too badly.

"I thought something was really wrong," Beckett said smiling, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Beckett?" That was not the reaction either of them had been expecting. She was acting like she didn't care about his feelings and that wasn't the Beckett they knew at all.

"It's Castle I'm talking about," said Beckett, glad that was all that was wrong, they were worried about Castle. And it was kind of sweet how much the two of them seemed to care about Castle.

"What?" they both asked at once.

"I'm dating Castle," she replied. She really needed to spell it out for them, didn't she?

"Really?"

"Seriously?"

They both spoke at the same time, both grinning now.

"Really," Beckett replied, shaking her head and smiling as Lanie burst out laughing, not being able to hold it in any longer.

"What's so funny," Castle asked again as he appeared back at the table and both Beckett and Lanie were laughing again.

"Congratulations," both Ryan and Esposito said, standing to shake Castle's hand before Beckett stood to give her boys a hug.

"I take it you told them?" Castle asked, glad they were taking it so well.

"I wish you'd been here, it was pretty funny," Beckett said, taking Castle's hand as they all sat back down.

"They were both so upset when she said she was dating someone and they thought it wasn't you," Lanie replied, the laughter having stopped but there was a huge grin on her face.

"It's nice to see you guys care," said Castle, grinning at the two of them while Jenny and Lanie tried not to laugh.

"We need you to stick around, who else is going to give us free alcohol?" asked Esposito, grinning back at Castle. But they all knew the truth, they all cared about each other, and everyone was happy that Beckett and Castle were finally together, especially the pair in question.

"Next time, you can pay then," answered Castle, joining in with everyone else's laughter.

**XXX**

They stayed for a bit longer after that, just drinking and talking, before they decided it was time to leave, not wanting to stay out too late due to the possibility of a murder at any time.

"We're keeping it a secret from Gates, alright? We don't know if she'll kick Castle out or not so we figure it's better to just keep it quiet for now," Beckett said as they were all standing up, gathering their belongings getting ready to leave.

They all agreed to keep it quiet which she knew they would but Beckett and Castle were grateful anyway.

They said their goodbyes at the door before they parted ways, all glad that they'd had such a good night out. Castle invited Beckett back to his place, not wanting to say goodnight just yet to which Beckett accepted, not wanting the night to end just yet either.

_Just my father to tell now,_ Beckett thought but she put that out of her mid for now, more excited about the prospect of going home alone with Castle tonight.

* * *

><p>Thoughts? This is another chapter I'm not too sure about but I hope you enjoyed it anyway.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry this took a while, my computer died so I had nothing to write on. But it's fixed now so here's the next chapter. Enjoy :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle or the characters.**

* * *

><p>Kate Beckett had just giggled and he couldn't believe it. The combination of alcohol, a good night out with friends and the relief of no longer having to keep their relationship a secret from their friends had put them both in an extremely good mood. So as Castle had leant across the seat and whispered in her ear, his breath tickling her ear, she'd actually giggled! Which left Castle grinning beside her and wanting her to do it again.<p>

He leaned back over to whisper something else, and hopefully make her laugh just like that again, but Beckett saw him coming and at the last second she turned her head and pressed her lips to his. When she pulled away, she ducked her head to cover the blush that was spreading across her cheeks at the look Castle was now giving her.

Castle put his hand under Beckett's chin to bring her back to eye level with him, "hey."

"Hey," she replied, and she knew the look of love and devotion that was on his face was mirrored in her expression as she looked at him, glad that they no longer had to hide that from each other.

XXX

The door to his loft was barely closed before Beckett was pulling him close, kissing him liked she'd wanted to do ever since she'd seen not just the love but the heat in his eyes while in the taxi.

Beckett ran her hands from his shirt to up and around his neck in an attempt to bring them closer together while Castle moved his hands down to her hips to pull her even closer.

She groaned at the feel of him pressed up against her and she knew right then that neither of them were going to be able to wait until The Hamptons.

With a considerable amount of effort, Beckett pulled away, "bedroom?"

Castle answered by crushing his mouth back to hers. This wasn't what either of them had intended when Castle had invited Beckett over and Beckett had accepted but there was no stopping them now.

Castle's hands made their way under the hem of Beckett's dress and he moaned at the feel of bare skin as he brushed his hands higher, wanting to feel more.

"Castle," Beckett groaned into his mouth, trying to direct him to the bedroom, the feel of his hands on her bare skin making her want no clothes between them at all.

They stumbled their way to his room, successfully manoeuvering past the furniture without injury which was surprising because neither of them could focus on much more than the feel of the other.

Castle's legs hit the side of his bed and he fell, pulling Beckett down with him onto his chest. Beckett giggled into his chest and it was the same sound as he'd heard in the taxi which caused Castle to stop moving just to listen. To hear that magical sound she was making, to concentrate on the feel of her pressed so closely to him and to wonder how he got so lucky to have such an amazing woman in his life.

Beckett lifted her head to see why Castle had stilled and smiled softly at the look on his face, one that left no doubt in her mind how much he loved her.

Castle lifted his hand, brushing away the hair that had fallen across her face before resting his hand against her cheek. Beckett leant into his hand before turning her head and kissing his palm.

"Castle," she whispered, turning back to face him and then her mouth was on his and there was definitely no stopping them now.

**XXX**

It was so much more than either of them had imagined it could be. They both knew it would be good but neither of them were prepared for just how good they were together.

"Wow."

Beckett just grinned at him in response because there were no words for how incredible they had been together. She'd been worried that after all the build up, it wouldn't live up to her fantasies but it most certainly did.

Castle was currently lying on his back and feeling exceptional. He had his arm wrapped around Beckett to hold her close while she was nestled into his side. He moved his hand up and down, gentling caressing her arm.

There wasn't even the question of whether they'd both enjoyed it, or if there was any regret, because they both just knew how great they'd been together.

Beckett didn't know how they'd waited so long to finally sleep together but she knew now that they had there was going to be no stopping them now. That was definitely the best sex she'd ever had.

"Really?" She could hear the smugness in Castle's voice and she'd said that out loud, hadn't she?

And now she was blushing again.

When Beckett didn't say anything Castle continued, "because it was for me."

"Really?"

"Really," Castle grinned, intending to lean down and place a quick kiss on Beckett's lips which quickly led to round two.

XXX

"So much for waiting," Castle said not long later, close to sleep now.

"And whose fault is that? You're the one that invited me up."

"For a drink. And maybe to make out a little. I didn't except you to jump me as soon as we walked through the door."

"I didn't hear you complaining at the time," Beckett answered, grinning as she placed a kiss on Castle's bare chest that she was half lying on.

"True," Castle grinned back, pulling Beckett closer and wondering if he'd ever been this comfortable before.

"Goodnight, Castle," Beckett said, placing one last kiss on the only skin she could reach before she settled even futher into his chest to sleep, loving being surrounded by the warmth and smell that was distinctly Castle.

"Goodnight, Kate," he replied, placing a lingering kiss on her hair before he closed his eyes and drifted off into the best sleep he'd ever had.

* * *

><p>Sorry it's a bit short but thoughts? And there's more to come!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Another short one I'm sorry but I'm away for the weekend so otherwise they'd be no new chapter for at least a few days.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle or the characters.**

* * *

><p>Beckett was pulled out of sleep by a distant noise, her sleep addled brain trying to figure out what the noise was but before she could, the noise stopped. It was then that she became aware of the solid weight at her back and she realised why she was so warm and comfortable. Castle was spooning her. They were in much the same as they were the other night, his arm around her waist and resting on her stomach, holding her tightly against him.<p>

He must have realised she was awake because then his voice was rumbling in her ear, "morning."

"Morning," Beckett replied, a smile on her face. Her arm was resting over his so she moved it slightly, twining her fingers with his and giving them a squeeze.

Just then Castle's phone started to ring and groaning, he pulled his arm from around Beckett so he could answer it.

"Hello?"

Beckett waited while whoever was on the phone spoke to Castle, wondering who it was.

"Here she is," said Castle before handing the phone to a confused looking Beckett and then he returned to his previous position of his arm around Beckett.

"Hello?" Beckett said as Castle pulled himself flush against her back and she had to stop the groan that almost left her mouth at the feel of Castle behind her again.

"Oh my god," came the reply and she instantly blushed when she realised who it was.

"Espo, I-"

Espostio cut her off, "Now, how come it took Castle less than a second to hand you the phone? And this early in the morning, no less?" By the tone of his voice he knew exactly why.

"What do you want Esposito? Do we have a body?"

"We do but you didn't answer my question." He was enjoying this too much and she knew by the time they arrived at work, both Lanie and Ryan would've heard about this too.

"You already know the answer. Now, are you going to give me the details of the case or not?"

"Did you and Castle have a sleep over?" Esposito asked and she could hear the grin in his voice. He was so going to regret this when she got into work, but right now he was safe on the other end of the phone and it was way too entertaining for him to stop.

"Yes, okay, I stayed over and Castle's. Now, will you give me the address so we can get to work sometime today?"

Esposito laughed but finally acquiesced and gave her the details.

"I'll see you and Castle soon," Esposito said, still grinning as he hung up the phone.

"Sorry," Castle said sheepishly after Beckett had dropped the phone on top of the covers and turned into his chest.

"I'm never going to hear the end of that at work," Beckett groaned, burying her face into Castle's neck.

"I'm sorry," Castle said again, "but at least they knew about us, would've been way worse if they didn't."

Beckett laughed at that thought, "yeah, it would've been." Castle was relieved to feel Beckett relax more in his arms and he knew she wasn't really mad at him.

"Looks like we don't get a lie in like I was hoping,' Beckett continued, snuggling closer to Castle now, enjoying the warmth that was emanating from his body. She could certainly get used to this.

"But we have to shower first right?" Castle asked, his mind conjuring up various images of Beckett and him in the shower together.

"We do," Beckett replied blushing, her mind going down the same path as Castle's.

"And you know, I may need some help in there." Beckett laughed out loud at that which made Castle grin, loving the sound of Beckett so happy. And she looked happy too. There was a new look in her eyes which he'd noticed recently, since they had gotten together and he'd just figured out why she looked like that. It was because of him. She was happy because of him. And that made the air whoosh from his lungs.

"Are you okay?" Beckett asked, suddenly concerned about Castle.

"I'm fantastic," Castle said and before Beckett could say anything else Castle had flipped her onto her back and was kissing her.

"We don't have time for this right now," Beckett said reluctantly pulling away, hands against his bare chest to stop him if he tried to kiss her again. Not that she would've tried ever hard if he did.

"But can we at least shower together?"

"I think that would be acceptable, we'd be saving time only having one shower as well."

"Exactly," Castle said grinning, before he was out of bed and pulling Beckett towards the bathroom with him.

**XXX**

They ended up being half an hour later to the crime scene than they should've been and Beckett prepared herself for the teasing that she knew was going to occur. She was just glad Lanie wasn't here today.

"What took you guys so long? And don't say because you had to pick up Castle because we all know that's a lie," Esposito said grinning, the same grin he was probably wearing throughout their earlier conversation, Beckett thought.

Beckett just gave him a look before turning to Perlmutter to get the details of the body. It was going to be a long case if everyone kept teasing them like this.

**XXX**

"We still having dinner with your family tonight?" Beckett asked a little while later when they were back at the precinct.

"Yeah, if you want to? And did you want to invite your father? He still doesn't know about us," Castle asked, hoping she hadn't changed her mind about telling him.

"I was thinking of going and seeing him at lunch today. Tell him about us then and invite him over to the loft for dinner. I figured telling him in person was better than over the phone."

"Good idea. Do you want me to come?"

"No, I think I should do this on my own," said Beckett, hoping Castle knew that it was nothing against him that she wasn't going to take him with her, just that her and her father were private people and it would be easier telling him without Castle there.

"Okay," Castle said, smiling at her, glad that they were going to be sharing their relationship with her family too.

Beckett stood up to leave then, telling the boys she'd be back after lunch and as Castle watched her leave, he wished he could at least kiss her goodbye. But she was going to tell her father and that was another step further in their relationship. He was thrilled that their relationship was moving forward because he loved her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her and it was looking like she might want the same.

* * *

><p>Thoughts?<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks to everyone who has favourited/followed/reviewed. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle or the characters.**

* * *

><p>Beckett texted her father on the way to her car, asking if he was home and wanted to have lunch. When his reply came back that he was and he did, Beckett told him she'd pick up some food and see him soon.<p>

"Hey, Katie," Jim greeted with a smile when he opened the door and saw his daughter standing there, food in hand.

"Hi Dad," Kate replied smiling in return as she stepped inside to give her father a hug.

"How are you?" Beckett asked as they both moved around the kitchen, getting plates and cutlery to eat the Chinese food she had bought.

"I'm good," her father smiled, "and you?"

"I'm good too," Beckett smiled at him in return, her mind instantly going to Castle.

"So, what brings you here on a work day?" Jim asked when they were both seated and had begun eating.

Beckett swallowed her mouthful of food, "there's something I wanted to tell you."

"Good something or bad something?" But judging by the smile that had been present on his daughter's face since she'd arrived, he didn't think whatever she had to say was bad.

"Good something, very good something," Beckett replied, her smile growing wider.

"Kate?" Jim said when Beckett didn't continue and seemed lost in thought.

"Sorry," Beckett blushed, embarrassed that she'd gotten distracted thinking about Castle in front of her father.

"You had something to say?"

"Right," and then without any hesitation she spoke, "I've got a boyfriend and we want to invite you to have dinner with us tonight."

There, she'd said it, she'd told him. And she was glad she had, she wanted to share this part of her life with her father because it was so important to her.

Jim's mouth fell open in shock, not used to his daughter being this open with her personal life with him. If she was telling him and inviting him to have dinner with them, this must be a very serious boyfriend.

"Wow," was the only thing Jim could think to say.

"Wow?" Kate asked, laughing at her father's reaction.

"I just didn't expect this to be what you wanted to talk about," Jim replied once he'd recovered. But now the smile and how Kate was acting made sense, she was in love. "I'd love to have dinner with you and your boyfriend tonight."

"Actually, it will be him and his mother and daughter as well," answered Beckett, wondering if her father would make the connection or if she'd have to tell him exactly who she was dating.

"You're dating Rick Castle!" Jim said excitedly when he realised exactly who his Katie was talking about.

"I am," Beckett grinned, loving how open she can be with her father again after fearing she'd lost him to his drinking.

"That's great to hear, sweetie," said Jim, reaching over and squeezing his daughter's hand. He'd known for a while that Kate had had feelings for her partner but now it seemed she'd admitted that to herself too.

"So, how long have you two been dating? It seems serious," Jim asked, wondering how long she'd kept it from him. Not that he's surprised, she is a very private person and they don't see each other very often but this is the first time he's noticed a difference in her.

"Less than a week," Beckett said, looking down as she spoke, wondering what her father's reaction would be.

"A week! You are really in love, aren't you?"

Beckett looked up in shock at her father's words. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out.

"I can see it, in how happy you look. It's the look I used to see on your mother's face too," Jim continued, remembering how his wife used to look at him and seeing that same look in his daughter's eyes when she was thinking about her partner.

Beckett smiled at him then and Jim could really see the happiness shining on her face.

**XXX**

It wasn't long later that Beckett stood up to leave, needing to get back to the precinct.

"I'll see you tonight?" Beckett asked as she stood at her father's door, excited at the prospect that her father could see Castle again and meet his family.

"I'm happy for you, Katie," Jim said as he hugged his daughter goodbye, "he's a lucky man."

_I'm the lucky one_, Beckett thought as she left, still so amazed that she'd found a man like Richard Castle who she would hopefully get to spend the rest of her life with.

**XXX**

"So, how did it go?" Castle asked in a whisper as soon as she sat down at her desk after returning from lunch.

"He's coming to dinner tonight," Beckett replied, specifically avoiding the answer Castle was looking for, enjoying making him squirm a bit.

"You know that's not what I meant," Castle answered quietly, giving her a look but not wanting to attract the attention of her colleagues.

"I know," Beckett laughed before she continued with a smile still present on her face, "and it went well. He was happy that I was happy and he wasn't surprised that we'd started dating."

"He wasn't?"

"He seemed excited actually."

"Really?" Castle couldn't help but grin at that, it seemed like her father already approved of him dating his daughter.

"Yeah." And then Beckett made a decision, something that she'd been thinking about on her way back to precinct after lunch.

She quickly looked around then, motioning for Castle to follow her before she stood up and walked towards the elevator. Castle looked confused but he stood up and followed, wondering where she was going.

They stood quietly in the elevator, Castle taking the lead from Beckett, waiting for her to do whatever it was she was planning to. He followed her out of the building and down the street until she stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and walked over to the side where they had at least a little bit of privacy.

"There was something else he said," Beckett said and Castle noticed instantly that she was nervous, now even more curious as to why she'd brought them all the way out here to speak.

"What is it?" Castle stepped closer and took her hand, trying to calm her nerves with his touch.

Beckett's heart was pounding as she thought about what was about to say, but knowing it was true, having her father and Lanie say they saw it too, it made her want to tell Castle.

It may have been less than a week that they've been dating, but she wanted to tell him so that's exactly what she was going to do. It's the same thing she originally did, turning up at his house, kissing him and asking him out, as soon as she realised she wanted to do it she had and that was the same thing she's doing now.

"He said that he could tell I was really in love."

Castle's breath caught in his throat when he heard the word "love". But then she was speaking again.

"And that he knew that because of the look I had on my face, because of how happy I am. It was the same with him and my mother."

Castle had stepped even closer as she spoke, wanting to be even nearer her.

"Kate…" he trailed off, his hand that wasn't holding hers lifted to rest on her cheek, the implications sinking in that they were being compared to her parents relationship.

She closed her eyes and leant into his hand.

"I love you."

Beckett's eyes flew open at his quiet words, _had he really just said that?_

But then she was grinning because he had and she could tell from the look he was giving her that it was one hundred percent true.

Castle's lips were on hers then, not being able to hold back any longer and he was kissing her like he'd wanted to do all day.

"Wait, wait, wait," she said, hands on his chest pushing him back far enough that she could speak but he was still pressed against her.

"What?" Castle asked, suddenly worried that he'd gone too far, pushed too fast.

"You didn't let me say it back," she replied, now ready to say the thing that she'd felt for so long but had now stopped denying.

"I…" Beckett cut him off with a quick press of her lips to his but then she was pulling back again so she could speak, "I love you, too."

And now they were both grinning at each other like idiots in love, which they completely were. It's not like they hadn't already known that the other had strong feelings for them, but hearing it said out loud made it all the more real.

"So much for taking things slow," Castle laughed, his forehead resting against Beckett's as he stood pressed up against her, not wanting to move but knowing they'd be missed at the precinct if they were gone too much longer.

"At the rate we're going, we'll be engaged within a month." As soon as the words left her mouth, Beckett realised what she'd just said and she pulled back to look at Castle and he looked just as shocked as she must've looked too.

"I'd buy you a ring right now if I thought you'd say yes," Castle whispered, not breaking eye contact as she still stood in his arms, the honesty clear in his voice.

Beckett buried her face in Castle's neck then, suddenly overwhelmed by the events of the day.

He closed his eyes, a wave of rejection passing over him even though he knew he wasn't actually being rejected.

"Castle," Beckett whispered, lifting her head and reaching a hand up to run her fingers under his eye.

"Forget I said anything," Castle replied, but she could hear the hurt in his voice.

She pulled back further then, making sure he was looking in her eyes as she spoke, "One day, when you do ask me for real, I will say yes. But not just yet because we do need to takes things slow, get to know each other more. We have the rest of our lives for being engaged and getting married, starting a family and growing old together but right now I just want to be with you, I don't need anything but you."

He had tears in his eyes as she finished speaking because she painted a wonderful picture of the future, a future where they're together. She'd just admitted that she wanted to marry him and spend the rest of her life with him and that's more than he'd dreamed he'd ever get. But now he has this amazing woman in his arms, the love of his life and she just wants to be with him.

He can't help it as his lips crash down onto hers again as he pours as much love and promise into the kiss as he can.

When he pulls back, they're both breathless as he takes her hand to lead her back to the precinct, neither believing how this day had turned out. It had gone from sleeping together for the first time, to declarations of love and now intent of marriage and Castle thinks this is pretty much the best day ever.

Neither can keep the grins from their faces as they walk back to the precinct, hand in hand. They both keep stealing glances at each other and when they catch each other's eyes, their grins get wider and Castle squeezes her hand because he really just loves her so much.

They have to break contact when they arrive back at the precinct, not wanting to draw attention to themselves. But that doesn't matter, they're both too happy to care about anything except for the other right now. They both love each other and that's certainly enough for the both of them.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you thought :)<p> 


End file.
